G O
by Panda Merah
Summary: Lelah? Jujur, sangat. Aku ingin pergi, namun hati melarang. Perjuangan cinta hanya sampai di sini? Jadi aku kembali. Mencoba seperti tidak terjadi apapun.


**Disclaimer Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Panda Merah**

* * *

 **G O**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Hinata mendengus, Ino memicingkan matanya tajam, dan Temari menggemeletukan giginya geram sementara tepat di depan mereka, si sasaran tengah membuka-buka lembaran bukunya dengan santai seolah tidak ada satupun masalah. Lihat raut wajahnya itu, astaga Ino benar-benar geram!

"Lelaki itu banyak, kau bodoh karena masih mempertahankannya!" Temari memekik, kesal. Hampir menjambak rambut merah muda di hadapannya bila Hinata tidak menahannya kuat-kuat. Iris kebiruan itu tampak berkilat, jelas sekali geram tidak tertahan. Sial, rasanya princess Sabaku tidak dapat menahan amarahnya kali ini. Kejadian itu lagi-lagi membuat matanya panas. Kemarin di atap sekolah, tadi siang di halaman belakang, minggu depan di mana lagi? Dasar pantat ayam sialan!

Ya ampun, sudah kali ke berapa bulan ini?

"Kau bisa meninggalkannya astaga!" Hinata ingin menangis karena kesal. Lagi-lagi dan lagi, dia sudah bosan!

"Lalu kalian mau aku bagaimana?" Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut mengangkat kepalanya, masih membiarkan buku tebalnya terbuka. Iris emeraldnya memandang ketiga sahabatnya dengan tatapan bertanya, meminta penjelasan lebih mengenai apa yang mereka frontalkan. Meski sangat sering mereka berkata agar meninggalkan seseorang, namun hati tidak sanggup. Perasaan ini tidak dapat dijelaskan meski beberapa kali dia sudah menggoreskan rumus phytagoras agar menjabarkan perasaannya.

Ino mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tinggalkan dia Sakura." Nada suaranya terdengar dalam, Ino tengah serius. Kelas sepi, jam istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa waktu lalu. Ino bisa saja mengamuk di sini bila lepas kendali dan mencakar wajah cantik di depannya itu agar mendengarkannya walau hanya sekali.

"Tidak." Sakura berujar sinis, tidak kalah serius dengan Ino.

Sakura Haruno, kelas akhir Senior High School—kekasih Sasuke Uchiha.

"Berapa kali memergoki kekasihmu selingkuh? Empat? Lima? Kurasa sebulan ini kau telah memergokinya lebih dari angka yang kusebutkan." Ino memekik, keras dengan suaranya yang nyaring. Gadis berambut pirang secantik Barbie itu tengah dilanda geram berkepanjangan karena lagi-lagi mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sakura mendengus, kemudian menutup buku tebal di tangannya. "Mau sampai kapan kalian menyuruhku seperti ini?" Gadis keturunan Haruno itu berdesis kesal, Ino mendelik tajam.

"Ini yang terbaik, Saku-chan… percayalah." Hyuuga Hinata, si lembut yang biasanya kalem berubah sangar ketika mendengar sahabat sejak kecilnya kembali patah hati. Penyebab utama, Sasuke Uchiha. Check.

Temari mengambil nafas panjang. "Kau mau kami yang turun tangan sendiri?"

"Kalian tidak mengerti." Sakura berucap dengan lirih, terdengar lelah penuh sanggahan membuat Ino, Temari, dan Hinata terdiam. Iris emeraldnya terlihat sendu, tidak tegar seperti biasanya. "Kalian tidak mengerti apapun—"

"Apa yang tidak kami mengerti?" Temari menyergah, penuh nada tidak terima yang dilayangkan membuat kelas bergema. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak dulu, lalu apa yang tidak mereka mengerti tentang kondisi hati sahabatnya itu sekarang?

"Aku juga ingin meninggalkannya. Sangat. Bahkan lebih dari ingin. Aku lelah." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Emeraldnya sendu digenangi air mata. Hinata terdiam mematung. "Lelah? Jujur, sangat. Aku ingin pergi, namun hati melarang. Perjuangan cinta hanya sampai di sini? Jadi aku kembali. Mencoba seperti tidak terjadi apapun."

Hinata terisak lebih dahulu dibandingkan Sakura yang masih menahan air matanya. Temari kembali menggeram kesal. Ino terdiam merasakan hatinya ngilu mendengar pernyataan yang diutarakan tersebut. Sebagai seorang sahabat, bagi mereka kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan adalah prioritas utama, namun salah seorang di antara mereka tidka meraskaannya, bagaimana hal yang disebut kebahagiaan?

Sakura mendecih ketika Hinata memeluknya, seolah memberinya kekuatan. Tangannya menepuk pundak gadis mungil itu. Hah, memangnya dia cengeng diperlakukan seperti ini?

Bibir bawah Sakura bergetar. Sial, nyatanya dia memang cengeng.

Lelah, sangat. Sakura ingin mengakhiri semuanya, namun hati melarang. Logika memberontak, tapi hati yang merasakan.

Ino dan Temari pada akhirnya terdiam. Hinata masih terisak di pelukan Sakura, siempunya masalah sendiri hanya diam tersenyum sendu seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading-,_**


End file.
